Como detesto las reuniones familiares
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Bokuto siempre ha odiado asistir a las reuniones sociales o familiares, solo iba por el mero hecho de que había comida de por medio, sin embargo, en esa boda de un primo lejano, conoció a un chico la haría cambiar de parecer / Drabble BokuAka dedicado a Ushicornio


_**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

* * *

 _ **Pareja**_ _: BokuAka  
_ _ **Palabras**_ _: 711  
_ _ **Dedicado a**_ _: Ushicornio_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Como detesto las reuniones familiares**

 **.**

A Bokuto le aburren de sobremanera las reuniones familiares. Pero ese no era el caso. Ese día tuvo que ir a la boda de un primo, y el cuello del traje le ajustaba, y le molestaba. No tenía nada en contra de las bodas, y no era lo mismo que una reunión familiar, pero se aburría igual.

La única razón de porque toleraba esa clase de situaciones era simple. La comida.

Porque si sus familiares no cocinaban banquetes celestiales, hacían que alguno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad hiciera la comida.

Así que Bokuto esperaba todo el tiempo necesario para que la comida llegara. Sentado en la sala de alguna casa conversando trivialidades para pasar el rato, haciendo el tonto en algún jardín, encerrado en la biblioteca de alguna casa desordenando los libros, cualquier cosa para que el almuerzo no se le hiciera muy lejano y no se desesperara.

Sin embargo, esta vez le tocó algo mucho más complicado. Habían decidido ir a la boda porque a su madre le encantaba ponerse los vestidos que tenía guardados, y a su padre le encanta ver a su madre así, y a Bokuto le encantaba la comida.

Por eso se esperó toda la ceremonia a que llegara el banquete. No conocía al mayor porcentaje de los invitados, tal vez solo alguna cara conocida por ahí.

Pero sí sabía que ninguno de esos familiares lejanos sería capaz de cocinar el gran banquete que se encontraba sobre la mesa, así que no podía ser otra cosa que la obra de algún restaurant caro, alabados sean.

Lo que si no se esperaba, es que alguna de esas caras desconocidas le arrebatara el plato de la mano y se sirviera una generosa porción de cada plato en la mesa que estaba en un radio de dos metros.

Bokuto presenció eso indignado, pero debía admitir que eso fue sorprendente.

A su lado estaba un chico de cabellos negros que se había rellenado los cachetes de comida, y masticaba calmadamente, y eso por alguna razón indignó más a Bokuto.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a comer eso!

Ni siquiera él sabía específicamente qué, el chico había tomado mucha comida, y Bokuto no podía decir de qué plato iba a comer primero, pero tanto daba, seguía indignado.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para masticar como debía y luego tragar.

—Lo lamento, tenía hambre — dijo quedamente.

—Lo veo, comes como un animal, es bastante, te diría que es genial, ¡pero robaste mi comida!

A pesar de que Bokuto habló a la velocidad de la luz, el otro chico ya estaba volviendo a tomar comida de la mesa.

—¡Comes muy rápido!

El chico volvió a tragar, luego miró a Bokuto de lado.

—¿Eres pariente de alguno de los novios? — preguntó.

—Primo lejano del novio — dijo Bokuto arqueando una ceja —, creo ¿y tú?

—Mi madre es amiga de la novia, solo eso — dijo metiendo un pedazo de pollo en su boca.

Bokuto asintió comprendiendo.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre, ladrón de comida?

El otro chico arqueó una ceja.

—Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji — respondió quedamente —. Y todavía tengo hambre, así que si me disculpas.

Y se hizo a un lado para seguir comiendo.

Bokuto estaba desconcertado. Ese Akaashi era bastante menudo, se preguntó dónde cabía tanta comida. Pensó que era interesante en parte por eso, tan interesante que comenzó a hablarle, y de esa manera se entretenía un poco.

Descubrió que era un año menor que él, y por alguna razón se alegró mucho cuando le dijo que entraría a Fukurodani, donde él estudiaba. Y para sumarle puntos, el chico jugaba vóley. Bokuto ignoró el hecho de que era un comelón compulsivo y empezó a hablarle y preguntarle un montón de cosas, insistiendo en que se vuelvan amigos.

A pesar de que Akaashi se mostraba un poco renuente a hablarle, lo hizo porque la emoción de Bokuto era contagiosa, tal vez cansaba un poco, pero Bokuto sabía cómo hacerse querer, así que mientras comían y charlaban, contándose cosas triviales entre ellos, pasó la reunión y llegó la noche.

Bokuto solía seguir aburrido después de comer, pero al hablar con Akaashi, no se sintió así en absoluto. Entonces llegó a pensar que quizás, las reuniones familiares no eran tan malas después de todo.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A:** Me has leido antes? entonces sabrás que mucho de lo que hago es puramente random xD _

_Este fic va dedicado a Ushicornio por una convocatoria por el día de San Valentín que realizamos en un grupo, al igual que el MatsuHana que subí hace rato._

 _Espero les haya gustado y les haya parecido al menos un poco lindo xD Gracias por leer :D_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
